


Kim Seungmin's Perfect Day

by lvyksm



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kim Seungmin-centric, Short Story, Surprise Ending, implied 3racha, quick write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvyksm/pseuds/lvyksm
Summary: It's going to be Seungmin's perfect day. Well, sort of. Hopefully.
Kudos: 10





	Kim Seungmin's Perfect Day

The green grass has never felt as soft and squishy under Seungmin’s feet. The light blue sky was void of any cloud. _ It’s beautiful _ , he thinks to himself. It's the perfect day for anything and everything. The call of the birds is something Seungmin has grown to miss. The wind blows his fluffy brown hair out of his face as he runs. He runs and runs; his supply of energy seems everlasting. The childish giggle resounds within the green plains. _ The perfect day. _ Seungmin reaches the blue-green pond on the south end of the large park. His reflection stares back at him as he crouches and peers into the water. Seungmin can't help but chuckle. His sweaty bangs stick to his forehead. The red across his cheeks makes Seungmin giggle even more. His body shakes from laughter. Eventually, he falls back onto the comfortable green grass. _ Today will be great. _ The sun shines on Seungmin’s face and warms his pale skin. With his arms crossed and eyes closed, Seungmin relishes in the warmth the sun provides. The bird’s songs and wind’s whistle louden while all other sounds fall to a hush. _ Safe. _

The sound of footsteps resound in the large park. Murmurs and shouts are heard, but Seungmin refuses to let his day become ruined. The footsteps became louder. Seungmin scrunches his face. _ Please, not now. _ Soon the bright light seems to vanish in an instance, Seungmin forces his brown eyes open. Above him stands a man. The male has dry, blonde hair and is wearing what looks to be a police outfit. Seungmin can’t help but chuckle at the brooding face the officer wore. Two shorter officers dragged Seungmin up from his position on the floor and carry him from the white jacket he was wearing.

“Kim Seungmin. Age, thirty-five,” the man roared at the disheveled man in front of him. He continued, “You are sentenced an additional five years in the mental ward due to your attempted escape and for the murder of Doctor Lee.”

Seungmin broke down in hysterics. He began squirming and kicking all the while laughing. Laughing as if his misfortune was the funniest thing to ever happen. His arms in his straight jacket were reduced to just hitting the cloth in sad attempts to break free. A needle pierces the skin on the back of Seungmin’s neck. A serum floods his body. Seungmin’s vision fades in and out. Occasionally, he sees the pale green grass and cloudy blue sky. _ Oh, bother, maybe next time. _With Seungmin’s final thought, he falls into a dreamless sleep as his body is dragged to a police car. Back to the facility, they go.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I hoped you enjoyed and thank you for reading!! Kudos and comments are appreciated and I'll do my best to reply to you hehe.  
If you wanna rant to me or at me or just wanna talk sometime:  
twitter: @lvyksm  
Have a nice day, love!!


End file.
